clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Agen Kolar
|gender = Male |homeworld = Iridonia |rank = Jedi Master |affil = Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |image = }}Agen Kolar was a Zabrak Jedi Master raised on the planet Coruscant and was appointed a seat on the Jedi Council during the latter part of the Clone Wars. Clone Wars Biography Battle of Geonosis Agen Kolar was apart of the 250 jedi-strong elite strike team dispatched to Geonosis with Jedi Master Windu, to rescue Obi-Wan, Anakin and senator Padme Amidala from execution. A massive skirmish with separatist droid forces erupted upon their intervention, sparking the beginning of the Clone Wars. Kolar was one of few survivors of that devastating Battle, though unfortunately, the Iridonian Zabrak lost his padawan in the battle. Jedi High Council During the Clone Wars, Agen Kolar was chosen to be a member on the Jedi High Council to replace Eeth Koth and was present during many crucial meetings, including the debate of Anakin's knighthood. Oppo Rancisis and few other Jedi Counselors were against Anakin being knighted, but Agen Kolar supported Kenobi, telling others that Anakin has passed every trial the Clone Wars brought him, except the Trial of Spirit. Finally, the Jedi High Council agreed to knight Anakin, due to a widespread shortage in the number of trained jedi left since the start of the war. The council decided the order needed every Knight they could muster. Voices In 19 BBY, Yoda decided to go to Dagobah and had a vision that Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin went to Palpatine's office to try to arrest him. However, Palpatine leaped out and near effortlessly killed Kolar and Tiin who screamed in pain and fell dead before Palpatine went to fight Fisto and Windu the latter joining his 2 fallen comrades. Skills and Abilities An unusually aggressive and militant Jedi, Agen Kolar was a renown swordsman and expert unarmed combatant. Kolar fought in many battles before and during the Clone Wars on the front lines and was most suited to fighting rather than peacekeeping, earning himself a formidable reputation throughout the galaxy of striking first and asking questions later. Kolar wielded a green bladed lightsaber, later blue and additionally wielded a red bladed weapon in the clone wars. In one of the battles fought, he was accompanied by fellow Jedi Aayla Secura and Voolvif Moon, he fought on an icy planet against crab droids that were equiped with new, advanced weaponry in the form of "bubble wort" projectors. All three Jedi tried to defend themselves against the new, unanticipated weapons, but all three jedi soon found themselves entrapped in the bubble projectiles, defenseless and immobilised. Thanks to the impeccable timing of Anakin Skywalker's arrival though, they were all subsequently freed from their bubble prisons. Kolar went on to serve on the jedi council, leading other campaigns until the end of the Clone Wars. Gallery AgenKolarCW22.png AgenKolar4.jpg AgenKolar2.jpg Kolar-CW200322.png|Kolar cheering after being saved by Anakin Skywalker Behind the Scenes *The character of Agen Kolar was created to replace Eeth Koth in the movies when the actor for Eeth Koth could't make it to screening and another actor was cast for the role who looked noticeably different. Thus Agen Kolar was born. * In Tartakovsky's 2003 Clone Wars series, Agen Kolar was made but with Eeth Koth's likeness - in particular with the paler skin, more kempt hairstyle, more receded hairline and bolder face tattoos than is seen with Kolar. Appearances * * *''Voices'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zabraks Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Jedi Generals Category:Republic Iridonians